Two of One
by Suniko
Summary: Inuyasha is under a spell and his demon side and human side are separated and the gang are in a heap of trouble.
1. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Happy now! Now leave me alone or I'll tell my mommy.  
Two of One  
Chapter 1: Double trouble   
Summary: Inuyasha is under a spell and his demon side and human side are separated and the gang are in a heap of trouble.   
AN: Sorry if I didn't spell something right or got things messed up. This plot is probably already used but I haven't read any because I haven't looked. So I'm sorry if you did one like this, I promise that I didn't steal it. Well I came up with this idea while eating chocolate and being bored so………this is what you get. Now go on and read. Hope you like it.   
Two of One  
Chapter 1: Double trouble   
  
"The jewel is on his left leg, right below the knee!" Kagome screamed to Inuyasha as he dodged another attack from the cat demon.  
  
"Who ever said that a cats claws don't hurt there wrong. Let them try this on for size," said Miroku as he also dodged an on coming claw.  
  
"Oh shut up! Use your wind tunnel. Now!" said Sango as she got behind Miroku. Kagome, Shippou and Inuyasha were already behind him.  
  
"Okay get ready!" said Miroku as he unleashed his wind tunnel. The cat demon screamed as she got sucked in to the wind tunnel and Miroku quickly but the beads back to his hand.  
  
"Boy I'm glad that's over," said Inuyasha as he picked up the jewel shard he had taking out before Miroku sucked in the cat demon.  
  
"Here wench keep it," said Inuyasha as he handed the shard over to Kagome.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell that I have a name and it's not wench or bitch! Its KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! Do I have to remind you every day!Ahhhhhhhh!," Kagome screamed in frustration and threw her hands in the air.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this!" she screamed to the skies above. "Was it because I snuked candy last Halloween when mom told me not too. Or was it because I 'accidentally' left Sota in the Park. Why Oh! Why!," screamed Kagome as she sat down in the ground and beat her hands on the earth's surface.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha exchange glances.  
  
"Miroku why don't you go and check if Kagome's okay," said Sango.  
  
"Nu-uh you go Sango ,"said Miroku.  
  
"Um I sort of..........twisted my ankle and can't walk, yeah that's it. Why don't you go Inuyasha." said Sango   
  
"Hell no! Do you what to kiss the ground again? She'll probably sit me until I pass out. Tell Shippou to do it," said Inuyasha as he pointed to Shippou.  
  
" Un-believable," Shippou shoke his head in shame and looked at them.  
  
"A half-demon, a demon exterminator, and a monk are scared of a young girl crying. What a shame. I'll go to Kagome because of other people are scared of her." Shippou then left mumbling something about chickens.  
  
Kagome suddenly stood up and looked at them and busted out laughing and so did Shippou. All three looked at them shocked.  
  
"Hey what's going on!," screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku scratched his head and said. "Did I miss something here?"  
  
"Yea what did we miss." said Sango.  
  
"Well we just played a joke on you. Give me five Shippou ." said Kagome. Shippou gave Kagome a high five.  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
"Arrrrgggggg what are we going to do? If they don't get together fast the future will be ruined! Only I could trust that stupid cat demon." A lady maybe in her early thirties said. She was short about 5'2 her hair was held in a ponytail. She had black loose robe with long sleeves and a chain made of silver across her waist. Her name was Greta and she was one of a few people who could control their spirit powers. Like her and her twin sister, Morwen, they could do magic and had a very high spiritual power. There weren't many people like them but there were some and the kingdom had quite a few.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Morwen. She looked exactly like her sister, only her robe was violet not black.  
  
"About the king and queen. They're still fighting and by this time they should already be together. There both as stubborn as a pig! They won't admit there feelings for each other. And look at Sango and Miroku their just like the king and queen." said Greta who was looking in a pond were you could see what you want even if it was in the past, present, or future.  
  
"Oh don't worry. You could always go to the past and make them admit there feelings you know." said Morwen who was now seated in a bench by the pond.  
  
"You know I think you're right. You can go and I can stay here and take care of things." said Greta who looked pleased with the idea she came up with.  
  
"Hey there's no chance I'm going to the past! This is your idea so you go." said Morwen who was now facing her sister.  
  
"Yeah but you did give me the idea so technically is your fault." said Greta who had a finger pointed at Morwen.  
  
"I know a way we can solve this...............rock, paper, scissors. What ya say?" said Morwen who looked ready to win.  
  
"Alright then best two out of three." said Greta.  
  
"Okay. Ready. Set. Go!" Both sisters played the game. The first round went to Great. The second round went to Morwen.  
  
"Okay this will decide who would go to the past." said Greta. They did it Great had paper and Morwen had scissors so Morwen won.  
  
"Oh yeah who's the best, who's the best." she continued this until Greta put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Darn now let me think of a plan. Well first I'll have to disguise myself as an..............old lady! Yeah that's it. Now onto the rest......." Greta continued her plan or what she named it 'Double Trouble' until the night.  
Greta decided that she would do it tonight because time was important. It was made up tonight she would strike.   
  
*~*Back to the gang*~*  
That night when they were about to set up camp near a river stream, when they meet this nice old lady.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Greta and who might you be?" she said.  
  
"This is Miroku the monk ,but doesn't act like one," said Kagome and pointed to the monk and she whispered the last part.  
  
"This is Sango the demon exterminator," she said and pointed to Sango.  
  
"This is Shippou a fox demon," Shippou raised his hand when they said his name.  
  
"This is Inuyasha a half-dog demon from hell. Just don't get him mad because then it going to like hell." she said the last part and ran behind Sango fearing what Inuyasha might do to her.  
  
"Oh I see and who might you be?" said Greta.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm Kagome." said Kagome  
  
"Hmmmmmmm," she said and walked over to them and studied them for a while.  
  
"Let me guess you two, she pointed at Sango and Miroku, are a couple right?" said Greta.  
  
Miroku looked pleased but Sango looked surprised like if someone had told her that she was Naraku's daughter. Meanwhile Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou rolled on the floor laughing there asses off.  
  
"Hmmmmm and judging the two of you, she pointed at Inuyasha and Kagome, you must also be a couple.  
  
So when the wedding for you two couples?" said Greta as she looked at them.  
  
"WHAT WEDDING!!!!! I'm NOT marring her!!!, Inuyasha pointed at Kagome, You are a stupid, idiot, moron-" he kept shouting curses at the old lady who seemed to be a little taking aback at his comments.  
  
"You mean that your not a couple?" she asked surprised.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. Well DUH!" said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yeah who in there right minds will want to marry that thing?" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ditto..........hey want do you mean by that wench!?" screamed Inuyasha as he register want she just said.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all." she said.  
  
"Well................" said Greta as if waiting for someone to say something.  
  
"Well what?" asked Miroku.  
  
'Do I have to do everything!? :Sigh: Morwen is going to run for her life when I get back to the kingdom'  
  
"When are you going to tell each other that you have feelings for one another!!!!!" said Greta who was running out of patience.  
  
All the gang blushed. Shippou just looked at the 'grown-ups' and he went over to Kirara and they left.  
  
'Grown-ups are just to weird I hoped that when I get older I wouldn't be like them just as weird.'   
  
"What do you mean 'tell each other that you have feelings for one another' just what do you mean by that."  
  
"Well in the future your Highness -" Greta then quickly put her hands over her mouth. The others just looked at her.  
  
'Now don't you fell stupid. Can you say IDIOT!!!! Why the hell did you do that????? Now there going to know about everything and its going to be your fault.'  
  
'Hey wait a minute they don't know anything. I can just come up with a good response and they'll let me be right? Right?! Oh I'm in so much trouble. I hope the king and queen don't find out about this.'  
  
'Yeah right. Hello have you not being here? The king and queen are standing right in front of you and you think that they won't find out about this. Really how dense can you be?'  
  
The gang watched as the old lady became quite and looked like she was arguing with herself. Weird lady.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat and said, "Well old hag are you finished arguing with your-self because we want answers."  
  
'What-did-he-just-called-me!' a vain popped out of her head and she looked ready to kill.  
  
'Okay so he's my future king but that's no reason to call me an old hag!'  
  
"Well old hag are you just going to stare at me with your mouth open. You don't want to eat flies do you?" said Inuyasha in a mocking voice.  
  
'Oh he better stop opening that mouth of his because if he doesn't there won't be a future King Inuyasha.'  
  
"Must refrain from killing. Must refrain from killing." said Greta and then she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh what the hell I'll do it now. Time for the 'double trouble'. Oh this is going to be so fun.'  
  
"You, she pointed at Inuyasha, are going to regret that you ever called me an old hag!"  
  
Inuyasha just snickered and said," Oh yeah? How exactly are you going to do that?"  
  
Greta just smiled and said in a clam voice, "Like this."  
  
Pink and blue light shot from her hand and it surrounded Inuyasha. After a few seconds the light disappeared and there stood Inuyasha with his eyes wide open.  
  
"What in the seven hells did you do!?" he screamed at Greta and took out his sword.  
  
"I didn't do anything that will harm you in anyway. But I did put a spell on you, you will see what it does in a few hours. The only way for you to be your-self again would be that you do what we talked about a few minutes ago. Well it was nice meeting you ,but I have to go. People are waiting for me.Ta-ta." With that she left. Where she stood there was nothing. It was like she was there and then she wasn't. Freaky.  
  
After the old lady left Inuyasha said, " What the hell did that stupid old hag do to me?"  
  
" I don't know, but like she said we will have to wait a few hours to see what it does." answered Kagome.  
  
" Yeah ditto," said Sango.  
  
" I guess we will have to wait and finding out," said Miroku as he leaned against a tree.  
  
" I'm tiered. Lets set up camp and sleep." Said Shippou.  
  
" Hey runt shut up or I'll….." said Inuyasha as he advanced at Shippou.  
  
" You'll what Inuyasha?" said Kagome in a threatening voice.  
  
" Ummmm nothing Kagome I was just playing around with him," said Inuyasha as he waved his arms in front of him and backed away from Shippou.  
  
'You just wait Shippou one of these days, one of these days I'll get you.'  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
Somewhere in the kingdom of King Inuyasha there was a lady who was looking for something. That lady was Greta and she was looking for her victim: Morwen. Greta apparently found her because when she saw a lady who looked exactly like her she screamed ,"Morwen get your ass over here now so I can rip your head off! You my dear sister owe me a lot. Now get back here you coward and face me like woman!"  
'She's not getting away from me!'  
Morwen didn't answer she just ran like the wind. Everybody was scared of Greta when she was this mad and she didn't have a death wish so she ran. You could see two woman figures running with all their might. The people who were in their were either push or thrown and all they heard was an fast apology. It was quite a interesting sight.   
  
*~*Back to the gang*~*  
The sun was shining and the birds were singing and the group was sleeping.  
  
"Hey guys wake up. We need to go back to Kaede's I need to go back to my time for the last week of school." said Kagome as she stood up and started packing.  
  
"Do we have too? I too sleepy to get up." said Miroku as he snuggled back in his blanket.  
  
"I wouldn't call it sleepiness, I would call it laziness." said Sango who was already folding her blanket.  
  
Kagome tried to sniffle a giggle, but she couldn't. She and Sango started giggling.  
  
Miroku finally gave in and woke up.  
  
"Hey have any of you girls seen Inuyasha?" said Miroku who was now sitting under a tree. They had already finish packing and were waiting on Inuyasha.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." said Sango.  
  
"Hey Shippou have you seen Inuyasha?" asked Kagome who was looking at Shippou waiting for an answer.  
  
"In the morning, but I haven't seen him since." said Shippou who was munching on an apple.  
  
"Were could he be?" asked Kagome to no one in particular.  
  
"I'm right here wrench." said a voice above them. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Were have you been!? Do you know how worried we were!? You are going to be so sorry you son of a-"  
  
Kagome stopped as she turned around and found a very different Inuyasha. A FULL DEMON Inuyasha. He had one stripe on each check and a star on his forehead. His hair was much longer and straighter. His eyes didn't change and you couldn't see their ears.  
  
"Hey don't forget me." said a voice behind Inuyasha.  
  
A figure stepped out from behind Inuyasha and to everybody's surprise it was the form of Inuyasha when he turned human. He had the same kimono that Inuyasha had only instead of red it was a dark blue almost black. There they stood a human Inuyasha and a demon Inuyasha.  
  
"You............him.........Inuyasha................oh boy." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Have I died and gone to hell because there's two Inuyasha." said Miroku and held up two fingers.  
  
"I think I'm dreaming." said Sango.  
  
"Aw men there's two." said Shippou.  
  
Then they fainted dead away. There were four thunks heard as each body hit the ground hard.  
  
"Do you think it was a good idea?" asked human Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. Stupid weak humans." said demon Inuyasha  
  
"Well what are we going to do now?" asked human Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait until they wake up." said demon Inuyasha. He then toke a seat in the grass and so did Human Inuyasha.   
  
Ooooohhhhhhh. What's going to happen. Oh I'm evil to live it there but I need to know what cha think. Well tell me if you liked it or not. Comments are always welcome. 


	2. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Happy now! Now leave me alone or I'll tell my mommy.  
Two of One  
Chapter 2: Heart to Heart   
Summary: Inuyasha is under a spell and his demon side and human side are separated and the gang are in a heap of trouble.   
AN: Sorry I know that I had mistakes and I can assure you that there would be more because I not perfect (and I never like spelling).  
Now thank you for the people who review.  
DVL, auri90, AngelicFairy and lady-mayu. You guys are the best! I do hope to get more reviews.  
  
Both human Inuyasha and demon Inuyasha had been sitting in the grass for quite some time and there behind was  
starting to hurt.  
  
"How much longer would you think they'll be out? It's been what 2 hours?" said human Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh. How should I know. I don't really care about them you know," said demon Inuyasha.  
  
"Right I believe you," said human Inuyasha. "But have you forgotten that in a way I'm you?"  
  
"No I haven't forgotten. But do you have to remind me every freaking minute!" said demon Inuyasha.   
  
"Yeah I'm your other half I'm allowed to do that, besides its good to know that I can at least bug you," said human Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"I can see that," said demon Inuyasha.  
  
"So can I ask you a question?" said human Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Yeah, but I want to know what you think on something," said human Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahhhhh okay shoot," said demon Inuyasha. Now he was seated in front of human Inuyasha.  
  
"Well don't get mad or anything, but what do you feel about Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
Demon Inuyasha looked at him sharply and said, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well it's curiosity and I want to know that's all." said human Inuyasha.  
  
"You know like Kagome said one day 'curiosity kills the cat' or something like that." said demon Inuyasha waving his hand like he was hitting a fly.  
  
"Yes well first I'm not a cat, and second don't avoid the question! Answer now!" said human Inuyasha who looked irritated.  
  
After a minute of silence demon Inuyasha responded.  
  
"I really don't know. I was sure I loved her, but I don't think so know. Maybe I did love her back then, but I don't think she loves me because she's always trying to kill me and drag me to hell. I don't think you do that to the people you love." said demon Inuyasha. "What do you feel for her?"  
  
"I fell the same you feel." said human Inuyasha. 'And she's a bitch!'  
  
" Now can I ask you a question?" said demon Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure. What's the question?" said human Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you feel for Kagome?" said demon Inuyasha.  
  
"Well since I'm human I don't feel uncomfortable saying this. She's sweet, nice, and she smells pretty. She's cute when she's mad or angry and she cares for everybody. In short I like her a lot, I'm not sure I love her, but I won't doubt that, I could fall in love with her very easily. I never felt this comfortable with Kikyo or any other woman for that matter. Kagome is like a breath of fresh air that I would never get tired off. Kagome is always looking out for me, she's there when I'm hurt or wounded. She was the first real person that accepted me for who and what I was ,apart from mother. What do you feel for her?" said human Inuyasha.  
  
Demon Inuyasha was never real good with expressing his feelings so he found this really hard to say this, but he found the courage to say it anyway. "I like her. Since the day I meet her, but I never told her. And the things you said about her are all true I could even add to the list." said demon Inuyasha.   
  
Then they heard a noise at their side and realized that the gang was waking up.  
  
"Are you ready?" said human Inuyasha.  
  
"It's now or never." said demon Inuyasha.  
  
Both walked together to were the four people were.  
That's all I'm writing right now. I post the third chapter before Monday. I'm so sorry it took so long but I had a very busy week with all the tests and practices I have right now. Damn the freaking tests! We been taking those tests so we can be prepared for the TAKS testing. I'm really happy school almost over. Six more weeks and were out! Yay! Well remember to review and tell me what you think. I'm so sorry again. 


End file.
